


AUs

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [56]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "peggywhat would happen if our lives were really differentlike really fucking differentlike alternate universes us"
*It is time for The Squad to question their lives.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy  
** what would happen if life was different??

**aaron burr  
** Life would be different

**baguette fucker  
** you are the worst burr

**dosiaaa  
** explain peggy

**ayyyymaria  
** EXPLAIN!! EXPLAINNNN!!

**peggy**  
chill dalek  
i meant what would happen if our lives were really different  
like really fucking different  
like alternate universes us  
what are their lives like  
what would happen if we lived in the 1800s

**get ur own dicc**  
we would die really early deaths  
cause you know  
what even was healthcare back then

**fight me  
** i would like to think that i would have played a really prominent role in history

**better than you**  
of course you would  
i think people would have really liked me then  
i would be the one that gets to swan around with tons of money

**jamesmadd  
** so no change from now then?

**better than you  
** rude

**jamesmadd**  
george says he would like to be the king of britain  
his favourite colour is red anyway

**ayyyymaria  
** i feel like i would have lived a quiet life

**peggy  
** i think i would have lived a scandalous one

**angel**  
i think i would just be pissed af at everything  
because i am a girl  
and i can’t do shit

**eliza**  
you could be a riot starting girl  
you can start the feminist revolution early

**angel  
** i like the sound of that

**aaron burr**  
Actually we would have lived terrible lives because you know,,,,  
We’re not white,,,,

**angel**  
,,,,  
you’re not wr ong

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me**  
so i was looking through my messages  
and i realised that thomas actually told me he wanted to get back with james??

**disney god  
** what??

**fight me  
** yeah

**fight me  
**_forwarded message  
_             **better than you** __  
i want to get back together with james

**fight me  
**_forwarded message_  
**fight me**  
            ???  
            so why are you talking to me??

**get ur own dicc  
** so how did you not know thomas still liked james??

**fight me**  
idk i just forgot about it  
but honestly it was just because i happened to be looking through my phone just now and saw the message  
then i was like  
oh

**disney god  
** honestly

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy**  
okay a nicer au then  
full disclosure i’m just looking through a list of aus

**baguette fucker  
** i wouldn’t have expected any less

**peggy  
** a coffee shop au

**ayyyymaria  
** lol that ain’t an au i Lived it

**peggy  
** so you can sit out for this round

**better than you**  
how would that au even work  
do we all work at a coffee shop  
is it just one of us  
do our lives just revolve around the one coffee shop  
who does that

**fight me**  
friends  
the show i mean  
not the concept

**peggy  
** let’s just all go with “all of us works at a coffee shop”

**dosiaaa  
** gwash is the harried boss/manager

**ayyyymaria  
** when is he not

**aaron burr  
** I feel obligated to say I am the too strict coworker

**disney god  
** is that how you see yourself

**aaron burr**  
Yes  
Why is that unusual

**disney god**  
idk  
usually people don’t assign them themselves the negative qualities

**fight me  
** i am the coworker who gives away too many drinks for free

**better than you  
** i am the coworker who steals all the cake

**peggy  
** i am the too-regular customer who comes in only to see the cute barista

**eliza  
** i am the sister of said too-regular customer who urges you to ask said barista out

**angel  
** i am also the sister who is less obvious about it and locks you in the toilet together until you get up the guts to ask her out

**ayyyymaria  
** hitting too close to home

**peggy**  
but we were set up by my sisters??  
oH  
BABE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME??

**ayyyymaria  
** WE ARE LITERALLY DATING

**peggy  
** I WANT TO REVEL IN THIS FACT IT IS TOO GOOD

**ayyyymaria  
** L I T E R A L L Y  D A T I N G

**disney god  
** i’m still the boyfriend of alex who comes in and kisses him midshift and distrupts the day

**fight me  
** jdnjoiabnow

**baguette fucker  
** herc!! herc!! he’s blushing!!!!

**fight me**  
sHUT UP

*

**Angelica  
** _online_

yo angelica are we still having our monthly meeting tomorrow

i need to check with aaron but i’m pretty sure we’re having it

i have so many things to complain about

don’t we all james don’t we all

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

_**ayyyymaria  
**__i quite like the idea of a teaching au_  
like we’re all teachers

**aaron burr  
** I teach math

**dosiaaa**  
I’m the lit teacher  
Obviously

**get ur own dicc**  
math x lit  
i don’t see it

**dosiaaa  
** unlikely office romance~

**get ur own dicc  
** gross

**ayyyymaria  
** i’m music

**peggy  
** i’m IT support

**angel  
** that means everyone hates you peggy

**peggy**  
no they don’t  
have you seen me

**angel  
** she’s got a point

**eliza  
** i quite like the idea of teaching english

**fight me  
** i want to teach english too

**better than you  
** alex is the bane of the english department

**fight me  
** as always you are the bane of my life

**aaron burr  
** Nice to know at least one part of my life remains constant

**get ur own dicc**  
i am the biomed teacher  
you know because i’m assuming in an alternate universe i actually gEt to study the damn subject

**disney god  
** i’m art

**baguette fucker  
** i want an universe where i’m the kept spouse

**disney god  
** this is not that universe

**get ur own dicc  
** you’re the richest person in this relationship

**better than you  
** here’s an au: an au where i am the one who is actually french and lafayette is American

**baguette fucker**  
NEVER  
HOW DARE YOU  
THE NERVE

**jamesmadd  
** i think laf is ready to set thomas on fire

**baguette fucker  
** ready doesn’t even begin to cover it

**peggy  
** let’s move on from this au

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker**  
CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM  
HOW FUCKING RUDE

**get ur own dicc  
** i know dear

**baguette fucker  
** THE NERVE

**disney god  
** he is the worst

**baguette fucker  
** I’M GOING TO KILL HIM

**fight me  
** i’m behind you all the way

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy  
** magic!! au!!

**aaron burr**  
I would love to be some kind of plant witch  
As in my powers have to do with plants

**dosiaaa  
** you love your plants

**aaron burr  
** I do

**fight me  
** are there powers to do with words

**angel**  
manipulation?  
like you have the power to convince anyone to do anything

**fight me  
** nice

**better than you  
** that’s a bit morally dubious

**fight me  
** look buddy this is a light hearted discussion we can delve into morals later

**angel  
** i would like the same power honestly

**jamesmadd**  
i would like to heal people  
just cure them of all ills and woes  
metaphorical and literal ills

**peggy  
** why is james always so nice

**jamesmadd  
** i am too tired to be mean

**disney god**  
i want to be able to control fabric  
it would make my life so much easier

**baguette fucker  
** tru

**eliza**  
i think i would like the power to make people tell the truth  
so you could always be sure of their intentions

**dosiaaa  
** damn liza who hurt you

*

**peggy  
** theatre au

**better than you  
** MY TIME TO SHINE

**angel  
** well i guess we know what role thomas has

**eliza  
** i think alex and thomas would be the two people who compete for the leading role every year to nobody’s surprise and everybody’s exasperation

**better than you**  
did you just accuse me of being sharpay evans  
because i gladly accept that casting

**peggy  
** i’m stage crew and done with your shit

**angel  
** i’m stage manager and Done With Your Shit

**disney god  
** costume!! designer!! and you’re all terrible

**jamesmadd  
** is washington director

**ayyyymaria**  
duh  
he comes in to direct the damn thing and just sits down and sighs for five minutes before starting  
i’m the conductor

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m the one guy who keeps asking why can’t everything be gayer

**peggy  
** that’s not a role

**get ur own dicc  
** it is now

**aaron burr  
** I’m the guy who keeps trying to go for certain roles but ends up only getting understudy roles

**baguette fucker  
** why don’t you have happier endings

*

**Boss Man  
** _online_

sir if you could have any power what would it be

The power to just generate peace and quiet so I can be left alone

right

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy**  
right one final au  
an au where none of us are dating our current partners  
who are we seeing

**eliza  
** ,,,,

**angel  
** this is tantamount to having people admit to crushes

**peggy**  
fine don’t talk about yourself then  
someone else

**dosiaaa  
** i think there’s an au where alex and aaron dates

**aaron burr**  
,,,  
Yeah probably

**ayyyymaria  
** i don’t think anybody would be surprised

**fight me  
** i’m not **  
** @ **aaron burr** hmu (;

**dosiaaa  
** i’m still here

**eliza  
** there’s an au where thomas and james are still together

**aaron burr  
** Wow low blow

**peggy  
** there’s an au where maria and liza date

**ayyyymaria  
** wait really??

**peggy  
** i feel like it

**eliza  
** i don’t see it

**ayyyymaria  
** neither do i

**peggy  
** there’s an au where angelica is not single

**angel**  
okay first of all go fuck yourself  
second of all go fuck yourself

**get ur own dicc  
**!!! ****  
there’s probably an au where thomas and alex are dating

**better than you  
** WHAT EW

**fight me  
** gROSS

**get ur own dicc  
** it’s probably a thing somewhere

**baguette fucker  
** probably

**better than you  
** ET TU LAF

**baguette fucker  
** STOP SPEAKING FRENCH YOU WILL NEVER BE FRENCH

**aaron burr**  
There’s an alternate universe where I’m not tired of all of you

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know at the time of writing/publishing this, the final storylines are being settled and someone knows how everything ends.
> 
> Also, I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very tired.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). 
> 
> See you around x
> 
> P.S so tired


End file.
